The embodiments herein relate generally to internal combustion engine turbochargers. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to ball bearing systems for use with turbochargers.
Turbochargers are utilized in both diesel and gas engines to increase the power output by using exhaust gases of the engine to rotate a turbine wheel, which rotates a compressor wheel connected to the turbine wheel via a shaft. The rotation of the compressor wheel generates compressed air, which is forced back into the engine's combustion chamber to create more robust explosions, thereby enhancing the power output of the engine.
Several turbochargers use ball bearing components to enhance mechanical efficiency and therefore improved turbo performance. In particular, ball bearing components provide less friction, which results in faster acceleration and increases the fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engine compared to conventional sleeve turbochargers. Ball bearing turbochargers may comprise either oil lubricated systems or oil-less systems that use grease as an alternative lubricant. Current ball bearing turbochargers are limited because they do not effectively dampen the axial and radial loads resulting from the high speed rotations of the shaft. This causes the components to wear quickly and reduces the performance and longevity of the turbocharger. In addition, oil lubricated ball bearing turbochargers are disadvantageous because they are prone to oil leaks. This renders the turbocharger ineffective and/or impractical.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a ball bearing system for turbochargers that effectively dampens the axial and radial thrust loads of the rotating shaft. This enhances the performance, efficiency and longevity of the turbocharger. There is a further need for a ball bearing system for turbochargers that minimizes oil leaks in oil lubricated systems.